


Salvation- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 21.





	Salvation- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 21.

You and the Winchesters were all in the motel and Sam told his dad everything that happened with the visions. He did leave out the ability to move things but you let it slide. Sam sat at the table, rubbing his temples because of assumed they still hurt. Dean and John sat on the two beds and you were next to Dean with his arm around you.

“A vision.” John said flatly. You sighed, knowing John would be skeptical about this.

“Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling.” Sam sighed.

“And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…?”

“Because it’s happened before. I get visions and they happen exactly the way I see them.”

“It started out as nightmares…” you explained the John.

“Then it started happening when he was awake.” Dean finished for you.

“Yeah,” Sam winced. “It’s like the closer I am, the stronger it gets.”

“Alright, when were you going to tell me this?” John finally spoke. You and the brothers stopped and looked at him. Was he serious?

“We didn’t know what I meant.” Dean tried to explain.

“Alright, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me.” John ordered. You scoffed loudly and walked over to John before Sam or Dean could get a word out.

“Call you? Are you fucking kidding me? Dean called you when he was in Lawrence. He fucking called you when it was about your  _wife_. Sam called you when Dean was  _dying_. Were you there? No. So, don’t give us that shit.” You glared at him. He was acting like a real ass right now. John was silent as he started into your eyes. He looked at his son but backed off with a sigh.

“You’re right. Although I’m not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you’re right. I’m sorry.” You nodded and backed away from him and into Dean’s arms. That man could set you off for the littlest of things.

“Doesn’t matter if I get visions or not. That demon is coming tonight and we have a chance to stop it. That family is going to go through the same hell we went through.” Sam said.

“No, they won’t. I won’t let it. No will ever experience that ever again.” John declared. You were about to suggest something but Sam’s phone rang out. Sam picked it up and placed it to his ear.

“Hello?” Sam furrowed his brow and you watched him carefully. “Who is this?” He made eye contact with his brother and his face paled.

“Meg.” Your eyes widened and your grip tightened on Dean’s arm. No, she was supposed to be dead. She fell 7 stories down in front of your eyes.

“Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window. A 7 story drop I might add.” Sam said with a hard voice. You didn’t know what was going on but you didn’t have to. That woman was supposed to be dead. How was she talking to Sam this very minute?

“My Dad. I don’t know where my Dad is.” Sam stared at his father. You could see Sam hesitate but he pulled the phone away and hit speakerphone and handed it to John.

“This is John.”

“Howdy John. I’m Meg. I’m a friend of your boys. Say hi to Y/N while you’re at it. I’m sure she appreciates the sound of my voice. I’m also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood… still there, John-boy?”

“I’m here.” The look on John’s face was feral.

“I happened to kill Jim yesterday. Now, I’m in Lincoln visiting another friend. He wants to say hi.” There was some movement on the other line and a male voice started yelling.

“John, whatever you do don’t give….” he didn’t get to finish because Meg cut him off. You recognize that voice but couldn’t place it.

“Caleb?” John said, immediately knowing who he was. Sam and Dean were both on alert because of that person’s name.

“You listen to me. He’s got nothing to do with anything. You let him go.” John ordered.

“We know you have the Colt, John.” If you could see Meg’s face, she would probably be smirking now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” John growled out.

“Fine then listen to this…” you didn’t hear anything for a while but the sound of Caleb choking on his own blood was loud and clear to you four.

“You hear that? That’s the sound of your friend dying. Now let’s try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we’re concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties.” Meg sneered.

“You’re dead. I’m going to kill you.” John growled out.

“Oh, John please, mind your blood pressure. So, here’s the thing… We’re going to keep doing what we’re doing and your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, and anyone you ever loved, they’ll all die unless you give us that gun.” John was quiet for a minute and you didn’t dare say a word.

“Okay,” John said suddenly. “I’ll bring you the Colt.”

“There’s a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You’re going to meet me there.” Meg said as if John could fly there right now.

“It’s going to take me about a day to get there.” John said, thinking of the travel.

“Meet me there at midnight.” Meg wasn’t playing around.

“What? That’s impossible. I can’t even get past security if I were to take a plane.” John tried to reason with her but it was no use.

“Then I guess your friends die. If you do decide to make it, come alone.” Meg didn’t leave any room for discussion because she hung up. That is when you snapped and you grabbed the nearest thing you could find. You threw the lamp across the room and it crashed to wall, shattering. You yelled out in pain and you felt the bubble of magic inside of you start to rise.

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Dean grabbed you so he could prevent you from hurting anyone or anything. One touch from him made that bubble get lower and lower until it dispersed.

“Calm down?! No! She’s still alive!! She killed my mother and she is still breathing air!” You let the tears fall and you began to pant hard. It felt like you couldn’t get enough air in your lungs. Your whole world was collapsing and you couldn’t focus on anything.

“Y/N, listen to my heartbeat. Breathe with me.” Dean put your head to his chest and you panted, trying to listen to his heartbeat. It took some time but your breathing got lighter and the fuzz behind your eyes got lighter.

“Dean, she killed my mother. I want her dead.” You let the tears fall silently.

“She killed your mother? It thought you told me it was a man.” John spoke up. Him and Sam have been quiet through all of this and you thought it was for the best. You only wanted Dean calming you down. You weren’t known to have anxiety attacks but they came every so often.

“He was a man but Meg said that she killed my mom.” You sniffled and relaxed against Dean but he wouldn’t let you go.

“A demon killed your mother.” John stated. You didn’t know that for sure but all throughout your life, you suspected it was a demon since you remember seeing black eyes. But a number of things could have black eyes. You weren’t sure until now.

“So, you think Meg is a demon?” Sam asked his father.

“Either that, or she’s possessed by one.”

“What do we do?” Dean asked, stroking your hair.

“John, I want that bitch dead for what she did. Do you understand me?” You voice cracked a bit but you didn’t care.  

“Y/N, I understand you want revenge and that is why I’m going to Lincoln.”

“What?” Dean asked, not believing his dad.

“It doesn’t look like we have a choice. If I don’t go, a lot of people die and our friends die.” John tried to make his sons understand.

“Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can’t just hand it over.” Sam tried to reason with John. You looked at him and noticed he wasn’t saying anything and you knew what he was going to do.

“He’s not handing it over.” Your statement made the Winchesters look at you.

“Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no one’s really seen the gun so, no one knows what it looks like.” John shrugged.

“John, she’ll know the difference. I’m pretty sure that everyone knows that the Colt would look different than any other gun.” You lifted your head from Dean’s chest.

“Look, as long as it’s close, she shouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” John sighed.

“Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?” Dean asked.

“I just need to buy a few hours…” John trailed off.

“You mean for Dean, Y/N and I. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?” Sam looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

“No, Sam, I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school and I want Dean to have a home. I want Y/N to live her life. I want… I want Mary alive. It’s just… I just want this to be over.” John sighed sadly.

“It’s okay, John. Why don’t Dean and I go buy you a gun and you and Sam can figure the rest out.” You took Dean’s hand. John didn’t seem to mind so Dean grabbed his keys and led you to the Impala.

Getting to the place was easy. Looking at the guns was easy. Picking one, now that wasn’t easy. You had three choices to choose from and you wanted one that looked very similar to the Colt.

“Dean, Meg will know. We can’t fool her.” You sighed, looking at the guns.

“Sweetheart, we have to try. This is my dad we’re talking about. I can’t let him get hurt.” Dean sighed. You looked at him and saw him biting his lip and you reached out, pulling his bottom lip out of his mouth.

“Don’t bite your lip.” You moved your hand to caress his cheek and he leaned into your touch slightly.

“We need to get this right.” Dean said.

“And we will. Now which one do you think we should get?” You pulled away and Dean chose the gun that best represented the Colt. You paid for it and left, wanting to be with Sam and John for this. John told you where he and Sam would be so that is where you met. He wanted to meet on a back road right next to the interstate. You got out and walked to them, Dean carrying the gun.

“You get it?” John looked at him. Dean nodded and pulled out the gun, handing it to his father. It was a very old and very antique. If you’ve never seen the Colt, you thought this might be it.

“You know this is a trap, right? That’s why Meg wants you to come alone?” Dean said.

“I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets and much more.” John was stalling. You knew he was afraid but he tried to cover it up.

"Dad…”

“What?”

“Promise me something. Promise me that when this thing goes south just get the hell out. Don’t get yourself killed alright? You’re no good to us dead.” Dean sighed.

“John, I lost one parent already. I can’t lose another.” You looked into his eyes and he nodded.

“Same goes for you three.” Sam joined you and he looked at his dad.

“Alright listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There’s only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count.”

“Yes sir.” Sam nodded, looking at his brother.

“Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it’s here and I’m not going to be in it. It’s up to you three now. It’s your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?” John took out the real Colt and handed it to his oldest son.

“We’ll see you later, Dad.” Sam said, trying to convince himself more than anyone. John gave each of you a long look before getting into his truck and leaving.

“We need to go to Monica’s house. I have a feeling the demon will be there tonight.” Sam said, looking at you.

“Who’s Monica?” Dean asked.

“Sam and I met this woman and her 6-month-old baby. Sam got a vision of her and the demon.” You explained.

“Alright. We should wait for tonight though.” Dean nodded.


End file.
